mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Viva Las Pegasus
Viva Las Pegasus es el vigésimo episodio de la sexta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo trigésimo tercero en general. El título es una referencia al eslogan turístico "Viva Las Vegas", popularizado por la película de 1964 del . Applejack y Fluttershy son llamadas a Las Pegasus por el Mapa Cutie para investigar sospechas en el hotel de Gladmane. __TOC__ Producción Veinticuatro semanas antes del estreno programado del episodio, una imagen promocional de la sexta temporada con Las Pegasus fue publicada en la página de My Little Pony en Facebook el 2 de abril de 2016. De los episodios sobre el Mapa Cutie de la quinta y sexta temporada que son recapitulados por los personajes en ''My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest'' A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book, este episodio es el primero de dos episodios cuyo estreno programado es posterior a la publicación del libro y la edición del 2 de agosto de 2016. Los ponis de fondo mostrados en este episodio fueron diseñados por Kora Kosicka, Charmaine Verhagen y Fernanda Ribeiro. Resumen Prólogo thumb|Próxima parada de la amistad: ¡Las Pegasus! En el Castillo de la Amistad, Applejack y Fluttershy se alarman al saber que el Mapa Cutie las llama a Las Pegasus, una ciudad reputada por ser una ciudad vacacional alocada con sonidos fuertes y tumultos. Twilight Sparkle asegura a sus amigas que el Mapa Cutie no las habría enviado para esta misión si no fueran las candidatas perfectas. Applejack piensa que la ciudad no podría ser tan mala como creen, pero cuando ella y Fluttershy llegan, la encuentran aún más ruidosa y llena de gente de lo que imaginaban. Bienvenidas a Las Pegasus En un hotel de lujo de Las Pegasus lleno de juegos y atracciones de feria, Applejack y Fluttershy se agobian por toda la emoción y actividad, creyendo que Pinkie Pie o Rainbow Dash serían más adecuadas para este tipo de ambiente. Applejack sugiere que resuelvan el problema de amistad al que fueron llamadas rápidamente para que puedan volver a casa. Mientras exploran el hotel, escuchan a un poni hablador promocionando un evento llamado Ponet Fantastique y acreditando la presentación del evento al dueño del hotel, Gladmane. thumb|left|Applejack y Fluttershy conocen a Gladmane. El mismo Gladmane aparece para saludar a Applejack y Fluttershy, complacido de conocer a las amigas de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Calificándose de "experto en amistad", Gladmane atribuye el éxito de su hotel a la amistad y al esfuerzo. Él ofrece darles a las dos un tour del hotel, y aceptan para que puedan encontrar el problema de amistad al que fueron llamadas para resolver. En un área entre bastidores, Applejack y Fluttershy se encuentran con varios intérpretes en Ponet Fantastique, entre ellos una trapecista, el director de la trapecista y un par de entrenadores de animales exóticos. Los ponis que conocen no tenían más que alabanza y admiración por Gladmane. Flim contra Flam thumb|Hermano contra hermano. Al final del tour, Applejack y Fluttershy se sorprenden al descubrir que todo el mundo en Las Pegasus se lleva muy bien. De repente, escuchan las voces familiares de Flim y Flam promocionando Ponet Fantastique. Sin embargo, mientras Flim promueve las acrobacias del evento, Flam promueve el show de animales exóticos, y los dos parecen tener problemas. Fluttershy cree que este es el problema de amistad al que fueron llamadas, pero Applejack se niega vehementemente a ayudarles. Gladmane explica a Applejack y Fluttershy que Flim y Flam han estado discutiendo desde que llegaron a su hotel. Mientras elogia la actuación de Flim y el sentido comercial de Flam, Applejack dice que están mejor separados que juntos. Fluttershy sugiere que ayuden a Flim y a Flam, pero Applejack todavía se niega y se va para encontrar a otros ponis con problemas de amistad. thumb|left|"¡No volveré a hablar con ese poni jamás!" Fluttershy habla con Flim y Flam a la vez y los observa teniendo una discusión con palabras duras y un desacuerdo en la dirección de negocios. Fluttershy intenta conseguir que reconcilien sus diferencias, pero se niegan incluso a hablar entre sí. Mientras tanto, Applejack descubre otras discusiones entre los intérpretes de Ponet Fantastique. Un asistente de escenario y uno de los entrenadores de animales afirman que las discusiones entre ellos les impiden encontrar un mayor éxito fuera del hotel de Gladmane. Tratos dobles thumb|No todo está bien en casa de Gladmane. Applejack y Fluttershy se reúnen más tarde en la cafetería del hotel y comparten su sorpresa al encontrar tres problemas de amistad en el mismo lugar. También se dan cuenta de que las discusiones entre los ponis solo están sirviendo para beneficiar a Gladmane, siempre y cuando discutan, se vean obligados a quedarse en su hotel y hacerle ganar dinero. Sin embargo, cuando hablan con los artistas sobre los posibles tratos dobles de Gladmane, los artistas niegan tales afirmaciones y solo elogian más al dueño del hotel. Las sospechas de Applejack y Fluttershy sobre Gladmane se confirman cuando Fluttershy habla con los animales que actúan en Ponet Fantastique: Gladmane deliberadamente causa discusiones entre los artistas del espectáculo para mantenerlos trabajando para él. Pero como lo hace detrás de las espaldas de los ponis, siguen sin percibir su estafa. Applejack se pregunta en cómo exponer las mentiras de Gladmane, y Fluttershy propone estafar al estafador obteniendo la ayuda de Flim y Flam. thumb|left|Se necesita a un estafador para vencer a otro estafador. A pesar de la reticencia de Applejack, ella y Fluttershy deciden ayudar a Flim y Flam a reconciliarse. Sin embargo, Flim y Flam no creen en su afirmación de que Gladmane los haya separado. Cuando se les pregunta exactamente cómo comenzaron a pelear en primer lugar, Flim explica que Gladmane le dijo que Flam cree que es solo un hablador sin buenas ideas. Del mismo modo, Flam escuchó de Gladmane que Flim piensa que tiene cero sentido comercial. Sin embargo, la única prueba de cada hermano de que el otro haya dicho tales cosas se basa en lo que Gladmane les dijo. Applejack y Fluttershy afirman que Gladmane los mantiene separados para evitar que se apoderen de su hotel. Al darse cuenta de que Applejack nunca mentiría acerca de tal cosa, Flim y Flam acuerdan ayudarles a exponer las mentiras de Gladmane. Flim y Flam tienen un plan Siguiendo el plan de Flim y Flam, Fluttershy se disfraza como una poni rica llamada "Impossibly Rich", con Flam posando como su guía. Flim informa a Gladmane que Impossibly Rich está en búsqueda de un lugar para construir un hotel propio e interrumpir en el negocio de Gladmane. Sintiéndose amenazado, Gladmane entra para dar a Impossibly Rich un tour y le pide a Flam que se reúna con él más tarde en su oficina. thumb|Gladmane observa la artimaña. En la oficina de Gladmane, Gladmane comparte con Flam sus intenciones de poseer múltiples hoteles en la franja turística de Las Pegasus y el truco que Impossibly Rich esté preparando a tales planes, revelando su lado torcido. Más tarde, mientras Gladmane le muestra a Impossibly Rich todo el hotel, ella y Flam tratan de conseguir que revelar el verdadero y deshonesto secreto de su éxito con un micrófono que Applejack y Flim colocan. Desafortunadamente, Gladmane observa la artimaña y se ríe mientras se aleja. Estafando al estafador Más tarde, Applejack y Fluttershy confrontan a Gladmane en su oficina directamente y le dicen que deje de explotar las discusiones de los ponis para sus propios fines. Sin embargo, Gladmane presume que su falsa forma de amistad pronto llevaría a todas Las Pegasus bajo su control, y que, como un profesional estafador, siempre está un paso por delante. Desafortunadamente, Fluttershy tenía su casco presionado en el botón del altavoz de Gladmane todo el tiempo que hablaba, revelando su verdadera naturaleza a todo el mundo en el hotel. thumb|left|Hotel de Gladmane: ahora bajo nuestro manejo. Los artistas de Ponet Fantastique reconcilian sus discusiones y luego renuncian como empleados de Gladmane, arruinando su negocio y reputación. Las cutie marks de Applejack y Fluttershy comienzan a brillar, indicando una misión de amistad cumplida, y se dan cuenta de que era el pasado de Applejack con Flim y Flam y la inclinación de Fluttershy por la bondad lo que les ayudó a observar todo el problema. Sin Gladmane manejando el hotel ahora, Flim y Flam rápidamente pasan a tomar el control, frustrando demasiado a Applejack y Fluttershy. Resúmenes oficiales Discovery Kids "El mapa manda a Applejack y Fluttershy a Las Pegasus donde encuentran a Film y Flam trabajando en un hotel que se llama Gladmane, donde se hacen tratos sospechosos." Discovery Family Comunicado de prensa " " Sitio web " and Flam working in a resort called Gladmane's, where suspicious dealings are going on.}}" TV Guide " " Verizon FiOS y Zap2It " and Flam working at the resort.}}" Applejack :Artículo principal: Applejack. " "''My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest'' A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book Citas Referencias Navegación en:Viva Las Pegasus